An obstruction in a bodily duct of a patient can lead to chronic health issues, and even death, if the obstruction is left in place.
An example of such an obstruction is an embolus located in a blood vessel of a patient. The embolus may be a blood clot (thrombus), a fat globule (fat embolism) or foreign material. An embolism can cause partial or total blockage of blood flow in the affected vessel, such as a vessel in the neurovasculature of a patient. The capture and removal of such blockages can prevent the occurrence of a stroke or at least partially reverse the effects of a stroke.
A urinary tract obstruction is another example in which a blockage inhibits the flow of urine through its normal path (the urinary tract), including the kidneys, ureters, bladder, and urethra. Blockage can be complete or partial and can lead to kidney damage, kidney stones, and infection if not removed.